Mined Your Step!
Mined Your Step! is a logic based puzzle game where you must cross deadly minefields one step at at time trying not to blow yourself up. Can you survive the 9 challenging stages to make your way home? Your mine detector will help you find your way but you'll need good logic, deduction and thought to make it to the goal! Mined Your Step! is my own take on the 1983 ZX Spectrum classic, Mined Out! Instructions On the title screen, press the A button to start, or press the X button to save your high score. Controls in game: Use the D-pad to move up/down/left/right. The goal in each stage is to reach the exit. However, to do so you must avoid stepping on any of the mines hidden in the ground. The mines are invisible to you but your mine detector will help you to find your way. The positions of the mines are randomised so that the game is different each time it is played. As you move, you will leave a trail behind you, helping you to remember which spaces are safe to step on. Your mine detector at the top of the screen will tell you how many mines are in the spaces surrounding your current position. However it will not tell you which spaces the mines are in. This game does not use diagonal movement so the mine detector will only count mines in the up/down/left/right positions. Use the mine detector to help you determine where the mines are so that you can move without blowing yourself up. If you step on a mine, it's game over! You only get one life in Mined Your Step! so every move counts and every step could be your last! You will be shown the locations of all the mines in the stage either at game over or when you reach the exit. You will be awarded bonus points at the end of each stage, try to reach the exit in as few moves as possible to score higher. Some stages contain treasure that you can collect for bonus points. Try to collect them all for a surprise at the end of the game! Each stage features something different, sometimes you may be pursued by a deadly snake, other times your trail may vanish as you move around. Complete all 9 stages without stepping on a mine to finish the game and make it back home! Changelog Version 1.0 *Initial Release 18 October 2013 Future Plans Videos and Screenshots See the first two stages of Mined Your Step! in action in this video Mined Your Step Stage 1.JPG|Stage 1 - Your trail will help you remember which spaces are safe! Mined Your Step Stage 3.JPG|Stage 3 - Get the treasure for bonus points! Mined Your Step Stage 4.JPG|Stage 6 - Watch out for the snake! Photo-6.jpg|Mined Your Step! Title screen Download QR codes for Mined Your Step! v1.0 How far can you get in the game? Let me know in the comments below :-) Notes If you enjoy Mined Your Step! please take a look at my other Petit Computer games, Repeat!, Anaconda Attack, Jump & Jump and Tales from the Labyrinth Credits Programmed by GS __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Puzzle